Rocket Ski Rescue/Gallery/2
Chasing Crusher, part 1 S2E14 Crusher zooming past trucks uncontrollably.png S2E14 Crusher zooms past more trucks.png S2E14 Crusher zooms past yet more trucks.png S2E14 Bananas on display.png S2E14 Crusher speeds through the bananas.png S2E14 Crusher "Sticky!".png|Sticky! S2E14 Stinky cheese on display.png S2E14 Crusher speeds through the stinky cheese.png S2E14 Crusher "Stinky!".png|Stinky! S2E14 Pillows on display.png S2E14 Crusher speeds through the pillows.png S2E14 Crusher "Tickly!".png|Tickly! S2E14 Crusher "These rocket skis were a bad idea".png S2E14 Crusher heads for roadwork.png S2E14 Crusher enters a pipe.png S2E14 Crusher speeds through the pipe.png S2E14 Crusher out of control.png S2E14 Blaze and Grammy pass by.png|"Excuse us! Coming through!" S2E14 Grammy "Make way for Grammy".png|"Make way for Grammy, pretty please." S2E14 Blaze and Grammy see Crusher.png S2E14 Grammy "Those rocket skis aren't stopping".png S2E14 Grammy "How are we gonna rescue".png S2E14 Blaze "We'll think of something".png S2E14 AJ "I have an idea".png|"I have an idea. Look." S2E14 Sports store ahead.png S2E14 There's a jump rope.png S2E14 Blaze gets the jump rope.png S2E14 Maybe a jump rope will save Crusher.png S2E14 Crusher still zooming out of control.png S2E14 Blaze and Grammy approaching Crusher.png S2E14 Grammy "Give it a try".png|"Well. Go on, give it a try." S2E14 Blaze twirling the jump rope like a lasso.png S2E14 Jump rope tossed out to Crusher.png S2E14 Jump rope lassos the rocket skis.png S2E14 Crusher caught in the jump rope.png S2E14 Rocket skis start to slow down.png S2E14 Jump rope stretches out.png S2E14 Jump rope breaks.png S2E14 Crusher gets away.png S2E14 The jump rope didn't work.png S2E14 Grammy "It wasn't strong enough".png S2E14 It didn't have enough tensile strength.png S2E14 AJ describing tensile strength.png|Tensile Strength is how hard you can pull... S2E14 Tensile strength diagram.png|...On something before it breaks. S2E14 We need something with a lot of tensile strength.png S2E14 Crusher zooming from street to street.png S2E14 Grammy "Hang on, Crushy!".png The crab warehouse S2E14 Crusher passing through a construction gate.png S2E14 Blaze and Grammy enter the constuction site.png S2E14 Grammy sees something horrible.png S2E14 Crusher heading for the crab warehouse.png S2E14 Crab warehouse up close.png S2E14 Crusher "Crab warehouse?!".png|"Crab warehouse?!" S2E14 Crusher knocks over boxes of crabs.png S2E14 Crab boxes knocked over.png S2E14 Crusher crashes into more boxes.png S2E14 Crabs all over Crusher.png|Crabs! S2E14 Crab pinching Crusher's exhaust pipe.png S2E14 Crusher "Pinching crabs!".png|Pinching Crabs! S2E14 Crusher getting pinched by the crabs.png S2E14 Crusher trying to shake the crabs off.png S2E14 Crusher jumps out the back door.png S2E14 Blaze and Grabby enter the crab warehouse.png S2E14 Blaze and Grammy inside the crab warehouse.png S2E14 Pinching crabs surround Blaze and Grammy.png S2E14 Pinching crabs approaching Grammy.png S2E14 Grammy "These critters don't look so bad".png S2E14 Crab gets close to Grammy's knitting needle.png S2E14 Crabs pinch at Grammy.png S2E14 Grammy scolding the crabs.png|"Ugh! Manners!" S2E14 More crabs surround Blaze and Grammy.png S2E14 Blaze "Up here".png S2E14 Blaze jumps on a box.png S2E14 Grammy jumping to Blaze.png S2E14 Grammy annoyed at the crabs.png S2E14 Blaze, AJ and Grammy on the box pile.png S2E14 We need to get to that door.png S2E14 AJ "But we can't drive there".png|"But we can't drive there." S2E14 Pinching crabs all over the floor.png|"Not with all these pinching crabs in the way." S2E14 Blaze has an idea.png S2E14 Let's use cords to swing.png S2E14 Grammy "You're so clever".png S2E14 Grammy ready to swing.png S2E14 Grammy starts swinging.png S2E14 Grammy swinging on her cord.png S2E14 Grammy feels her cord stretch.png S2E14 Grammy's cord stretches out.png S2E14 Grammy's cord breaks.png S2E14 Grammy about to fall.png S2E14 Blaze launches his hook.png S2E14 Grammy hooked.png S2E14 Grammy thanks Blaze for helping him.png S2E14 AJ "To swing over the crabs".png S2E14 Grammy needs a tensile strength of 19.png S2E14 Grammy selecting a cord.png S2E14 This cord weighs 7.png S2E14 Grammy "I'd better try another".png S2E14 Cord reads 19.png S2E14 Grammy "Time to swing".png S2E14 Grammy starting to swing again.png S2E14 Grammy swinging over the crabs.png S2E14 Grammy jumping through the back door.png S2E14 Grammy made it out.png S2E14 Blaze and AJ cheer for Grammy.png|"Yeah-heh!" "Nice one, Grammy!" S2E14 It's AJ's turn to swing.png S2E14 AJ needs a tensile strength of 12.png S2E14 AJ choosing a cord.png S2E14 Cord that weighs 12.png S2E14 Blaze "Go for it, AJ!".png|"Go for it, AJ!" Okay. Here we go! S2E14 AJ starting to swing.png|Whee! S2E14 AJ swinging over the crabs.png S2E14 AJ jumping through the back door.png|Yeah-heh! S2E14 AJ made it out.png S2E14 Grammy "Nice swinging".png S2E14 It's Blaze's turn.png S2E14 Blaze needs a tensile strength of 24.png S2E14 Blaze choosing a cord.png S2E14 This cord weighs 14.png S2E14 Blaze selects another cord.png S2E14 That cord weighs only 20.png S2E14 Blaze grabbing a third cord.png S2E14 This cord weighs 20.png S2E14 Blaze "Here I go!".png S2E14 Blaze swinging over the crabs.png S2E14 Crabs miss Blaze.png S2E14 Blaze jumping through the back door.png S2E14 Blaze made it out.png S2E14 We made it out of the crab warehouse.png S2E14 Crab calling for attention.png S2E14 Grammy talking to the crab.png S2E14 Grammy decides to knit mittens for the crab.png S2E14 Grammy knitting mittens.png S2E14 Grammy presents her crab mittens.png S2E14 Grammy giving the crab her mittens.png S2E14 Crab tries on the mittens.png S2E14 Crab calling to the others.png S2E14 Crabs marvel at the mittens.png S2E14 Crusher zooming behind Blaze and Grammy.png S2E14 Crusher zooming through the construction site.png S2E14 Grammy worried for Crusher.png S2E14 Grammy "Grammy's coming!".png S2E14 Blaze and Grammy about to go on their way.png Chasing Crusher, part 2 S2E14 Crusher back in the streets.png S2E14 Crusher driving up a staircase.png S2E14 Crusher bouncing off buildings.png S2E14 Crusher blasts down another street.png S2E14 Crusher passing more trucks.png S2E14 Blue truck knocked in a daze.png S2E14 Crusher still can't stop.png S2E14 Blaze and Grammy catch up again.png S2E14 AJ sees how fast the rocket skis are.png S2E14 Last time we used a jump rope.png S2E14 Blaze looking around.png S2E14 Garden hose spotted.png S2E14 Blaze gets the hose.png S2E14 AJ bets the hose is stronger.png S2E14 Will the hose stop the rocket skis.png S2E14 Blaze twirls the hose like a lasso.png S2E14 Hose being tossed.png S2E14 Hose tossed out to Crusher.png S2E14 Hose lassos the rocket skis.png S2E14 Crusher caught in the hose.png S2E14 Rocket skis scarcely slow down.png S2E14 Hose stretches out.png S2E14 Hose breaks.png|Oh, no! It broke! S2E14 Crusher getting away again.png S2E14 Grammy sad "He's in such trouble".png S2E14 Blaze "We'll stop those rocket skis".png S2E14 We need even more tensile strength.png S2E14 Grammy "Well come on, then".png|"Well, c'mon, then. Let's get to it!" S2E14 Blaze and Grammy go on their way.png Tensile Strength! S2E14 Blaze and Grammy "Tensile strength".png S2E14 Blaze and Grammy jump over a truck.png S2E14 Truck pulling a heavy box.png S2E14 Rope holding the box breaks.png S2E14 Blaze and Grammy with confident smiles.png S2E14 Blaze and Grammy wave to someone.png S2E14 Two trucks at the restaurant.png S2E14 Plate of spaghetti and meatballs.png S2E14 Trucks eating both sides of a piece of spaghetti.png S2E14 Spaghetti breaks apart.png S2E14 Blaze and Grammy come to a construction site.png S2E14 Piano dangling from breaking rope.png S2E14 Grammy gets worried.png S2E14 Grammy starts knitting like mad.png S2E14 Grammy made a knit trampoline.png S2E14 Piano's rope starts to break.png S2E14 Piano breaks from the rope.png S2E14 Blaze and Grammy catch the piano.png S2E14 Blaze and Grammy head for the park.png S2E14 Gasquatch and Truck Rangers playing tug-of-war.png S2E14 Blaze and Grammy jump over the tug-of-war.png S2E14 Truck Rangers pull the rope.png S2E14 Gasquatch pulls the rope.png S2E14 Gasquatch and Truck Rangers pulling simultaneously.png S2E14 Rope stretching out.png S2E14 Tug-of-war rope breaks.png S2E14 Blaze and Grammy drive through the forest.png S2E14 Blaze and Grammy come to a gorge.png S2E14 Blaze testing the vine.png S2E14 Vine doesn't break.png S2E14 Blaze and Grammy jump on vines.png S2E14 Blaze and Grammy swinging on vines.png S2E14 AJ cheering.png|Yeah-heh! S2E14 Blaze and Grammy jump off the vines.png S2E14 Blaze and Grammy continue on.png To return to the Rocket Ski Rescue episode summary, click here. Category:Galleries Category:Episode galleries Category:Season 2 episode galleries